


#MarriedtoKatsukiYuuri

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #marriedtoKatsukiYuuri, BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, god bless Phichit, mischievous Katsuki Yuuri, petty Victor Nikiforov, viktuuri, yuuri getting proposed to by everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Victor is not fond of the current hashtag about his fiance. Yuuri finds it amusing.





	#MarriedtoKatsukiYuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a HC an anon sent to randomsplashes on Tumblr 
> 
> http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/168018593304/people-were-upset-that-victor-wouldnt-marry-yuuri

**“GPF Silver-Medalist and Unanimous Winner of our Hearts is still technically on the market! WTF?!” by Buzzfeed**

_Yuuri Katsuki, literal human ray of sunshine pictured below, has captured our hearts with his deeply emotional performances for years. This year however Katsuki hit us with a level of sex appeal that had many of us changing our underwear after he left the ice. Armed with the most decorated Men’s singles figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov, as his coach Yuuri delivered an eros-filled routine that had fans panting. And then would turn around and be blushing and stuttering his way through interviews. #literalangel Now it has been widely assumed that Katsuki was off the market since his passionate ‘maybe’ kiss with his coach on the ice. Nikiforov has been glued to Katsuki since his announcement that he was taking a year off to coach the younger skater; now Nikiforov returns to the ice in a stunning pairs exhibition skate with his fiance. Can you say #goals? Now I know you’re thinking ‘if they’re engaged how is Katsuki still on the market?’, well according to sources close to the couple Viktor refuses to tie the official knot until Yuuri wins a gold medal. First off, what? Second off, excuse us as we need to go buy a ring and ask Katsuki Yuuri to marry us. Comment below on how you think we should propose to Katsuki!_

Phichit, sensing the chance to create something beautiful, turned to Yuuri.

“Hey Yuuri?” The dark haired man turns to him with a hum, he arches a brow as Phichit points his phone camera at the older skater, “Since Viktor won’t marry you until you win gold, will you marry me instead?”

Yuuri laughs and nods,

“Yeah, sure Phichit, I’ll marry you.” Phichit whoops and turns off the video. He begins typing as Yuuri takes a sip of champagne next to him, he was planning to remember this year's banquet.

“And done!” The Thai exclaims with a flourish.

 **Phichit.chu**  
_“Looks like I beat you to it @buzzfeed @YKatsuki I’m #MarriedtoKatsukiYuuri #suckit @v-nikiforov”_

Yuuri snorted and rolled his eyes as he watched the likes begin to roll in, unsurprisingly Chris is one of the first. He cuts Viktor off mid-word and heads over to Yuuri placing his hand indecently low on Yuuri’s back.

“What’s this Yuuri, you haven’t even officially told me you’re dating Viktor and you’re already accepting other proposals? How scandalous, I like it. If you’re still accepting proposals Yuuri I can give you a pole-prosal you’ll never forget.” He gave a wink that had Yuuri blushing beet red.

“No poles for me this year Chris but I hope you have a good time.” Chris clutched his heart dramatically and draped himself over Yuuri’s shoulders,

“Yuuri is so mean to me!” He exclaimed rubbing his cheek over Yuuri’s hair.

“I didn’t actually say no.” Yuuri muttered taking another sip of champagne, Chris chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“Correct you are mon cherie.” By now Viktor was pouting and making his way back over to Yuuri.

“Don’t you have your own?” Viktor asked, Chris sighed again,

“He’s back home, has a business meeting to deal with. So I asked Yuuri to marry me and keep me company instead!” Viktor choked on his own spit.

“You what?!” Phichit just laughed, 

“It’s your own fault for saying you wouldn’t marry Yuuri without a GPF gold medal.” Viktor pursed his lips and pouted, he had a bad feeling about this.

~~~

The first ‘fan’, if you can call him that, to propose to Yuuri was Minami. Surprise, surprise. He offered Yuuri a candy ring and blushed brighter than a London bus. Yuuri laughed and put the candy ring on letting Minami take a selfie of them to put on Instagram. 

After that it was open season.

Fans, fellow skaters, anyone who just saw Yuuri on the street no matter what country they were in. The hashtag was never far from the top 5 trending for months.

Yuuri had a collection of fake/joke/edible rings ranging from paper to no less than four real gold rings...Viktor had them tested. Hell one had platinum in it! Unfortunately it hadn’t ended at the hashtag.

_Since Viktor won’t lock it down #MarriedtoKatsukiYuuri_

_Looks like you lose Nikiforov #MarriedtoKatsukiYuuri_ Mila?!

_Seriously old man, you must suck in bed if Yuuri agreed to marry me?! #MarriedtoKatsukiYuuri_

Oh come on even Yuri!

That night was Viktor’s turn to cook dinner so after everything was served they curled up on the couch under some blankets to eat and snuggle.

“Hey Yuuri?”

“Hmm?” His fiance hummed around his food.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that so many people keep proposing to you?”

Yuuri got that soft look on his face and set his dishes down on the table beside Viktor’s,

“Viktor are you jealous?”

“No” Viktor pouted, like a liar. Yuuri’s smile turned a little evil as he grabbed the taller man’s ankles to pull him further down onto the couch. Yuuri crossed his arms on Viktor’s chest and rest his head on his wrists. His legs were kicked up into the air and Viktor’s throat was very dry.

“You’re so beautiful.” Viktor murmured, Yuuri flushed but held his position.

“You have no reason to be upset Vitya, it doesn’t matter who proposes to me-”

“Have you seen how many times that hashtag has been retweeted?” Yuuri shook his head and pulled out his phone.

“Oh!”

“How many?”

“Umm....one, one point seven million times.” Viktor’s lips pursed.

“That’s it! I’m marrying you tomorrow and I’m burying this hashtag once and for all!” Yuuri laughed and stopped the recording, he’d post it once Viktor wasn’t looking. 

Phichit would be so proud of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Tumblr I love that shit


End file.
